


擦肩<6>

by MIANPINK



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIANPINK/pseuds/MIANPINK





	擦肩

天气渐渐转凉，转眼已经到了深秋，索隆躺在床上裹着被子睡得正香。

 

“咚咚咚”，听到敲门声，索隆不耐烦地翻了个身，并不打算去开门。室友都出去了，他用脚趾头都想得出敲门的是谁。甚至能想到那个人故意来打扰自己好梦，不怀好意的样子。

 

咚咚咚，咚咚咚，“绿藻快点开门！我洗澡忘带钥匙了！”山治在门外扯着嗓子叫，生怕索隆睡着了听不到，“绿藻？绿藻！喂，混蛋绿藻，我知道你在里面！”

 

 “干嘛？”五分钟后，索隆黑着脸打开了房门，只见门口站着的人只穿了一件短袖t恤，顶着刚刚洗过的头发，水珠顺着发尖滑落，打湿了肩膀。嘴上说着“麻烦死了”，索隆还是赶紧找了条毛巾，拿了件外套出来丢到山治怀里。

 

一个多月来，索隆和山治的关系亲近了不少。但亲近过后，曾经的那份互相试探被习以为常所取代。山治仍然好奇这个绿头发的家伙，但不再有当初的那份小心翼翼，他的爱好从暗中观察变成了光明正大的打趣。索隆也从当初一次次相遇的奇妙感中走出，如今时常思考这个长着卷眉的家伙是不是自己上辈子的冤家。

 

索隆的室友乌索普对于他们俩这种关系感到十分费解。“我说你们俩，互相那么讨厌就别天天见面了。”对于这十分中肯的建议，索隆和山治视而不见，依旧每天见面又每天拌嘴，偶尔还能君子动手不动口。

 

“喂，我们今天买点菜去吧，晚上来我们宿舍，煮小火锅吃。”山治把毛巾搭在头上，一边揉自己的头发一边抬眼望着索隆。

 

索隆没理会山治投来的目光，转身去开电脑，“你没带钥匙，怎么去你们宿舍煮火锅？”

 

“回来的时候朝宿管借一下不就行了，走走走，我们出去买菜去。”

 

“那你洗澡回来怎么不朝宿管借钥匙？买菜要去你自己去，我今天还要修图。”

 

“你天天在屋里呆着，迟早闷出病来。”山治不理会前一个问题，把毛巾随手搭在索隆的床上，“啪”地一下合上了索隆的电脑，拽着索隆的胳膊就往门外拖。

 

“你是不是一天不挨打就浑身不舒服？”索隆顺手拿过山治刚刚用完的毛巾，甩到山治的脸上，“头发还没干，你这小身板出去感冒了还要来传染我。”

 

“老子才没那么柔弱，快点快点，”山治扯下头上的毛巾，往索隆脸上一拍，“对了，记得带钱。”

 

 

 

 

<*> 

索隆拎着两大袋吃的跟在山治后面，阴沉着脸，山治却没有要停下的意思。被太阳晒干的头发，此刻蓬蓬松松的，随着走路的步伐在风中飘飘晃晃。索隆本要生气，却又在不经意间被这个背影击中。

 

“又来了……”索隆摇了摇头，轻轻叹了口气。这个背影就像是个贴在他身上的符咒，开心的时候想到，幸福的时候想到，难过的时候想到，生气的时候也想到。随着他和山治越来越多的接触，他看到这个背影的频率越来越高。从前只是觉得恍惚，如今却清晰得不行，这个背影反复出现，好像是在告诉索隆，即使不信，也是注定的，心里刻下的印记只会越来越深。索隆觉得自己这样实在奇怪，好多次想要删掉那张照片，但终归是不舍得，回过头来仔细想想，也知道删照片不过是徒劳。那个人每天活蹦乱跳地出现在自己面前，一张照片又算得了什么。

 

“你又在后面咕哝什么呢，这不是帮你省钱呢吗，菜场卖的菜可比超市便宜多了。”山治听到索隆在后面小声说了一句什么，回头一看那个人正看着自己发呆，以为是他不耐烦了又要闹别扭，便走上前去拿了一个袋子过来，“行了，别气了，帮你拎一个，不过你这一身力气不用也是白白浪费了。”

 

索隆被自己突然袭来的感受搅得心乱，也没怎么理会山治的话，胡乱说了一句“拿人家手短”便算是糊弄过去。索隆被看得浑身不自在，快步走开想要逃离心里涌上的尴尬。

 

“那你还吃人家嘴软呢，快说点好话我听听。“

 

索隆一听这打趣更加浑身不自在，脚下的步子又加快了许多。

 

“哎我说你走那么快干嘛！走这边啊，不是那条路！”山治加快步伐跑过去，拽着索隆的胳膊往另一个方向拖。

 

 

 

 

 

<*> 

“乌索普，约瑟夫，强尼，来我们宿舍一起吃火锅~”山治回到宿舍，不等进门，便在走廊大喊，招呼着大家一起吃火锅。

 

“别喊了，他们都不在。”

 

“那正好，你直接来我们宿舍吧，别回去了，来来来，帮忙洗菜！”山治一手拖着索隆往自己的寝室拽，一手把拎着的蔬菜往索隆怀里塞。

 

“你说这点会不会不够吃？”索隆端着一碗蔬菜推门进了山治的宿舍，小火锅已经煮开了，咕噜咕噜地响，烟雾也一点一点飘出来。山治站在雾气里朦朦胧胧，坐在小桌子旁朝索隆招手，“够吃，够吃，路飞和艾斯他们出去玩了，罗还在图书馆没回来。”

 

索隆坐下，把山治刚调好的佐料端到自己面前，又顺手拿过了筷子，接着挑起一片肉放到锅里涮，顺势吃了起来。

 

“你还真是不客气。”

 

“下午拉着我去买菜的时候也没见你客气。”说着，又是好几片肉下肚，“喂，你们宿舍有没有酒啊？”

 

山治一掌敲到索隆脑袋上，端开他面前的佐料，放上了新的一碗，“你周一不是有鹰眼的课吗，你还敢喝酒？你不吃辣，这碗给你。”

 

“啧，真小气，酒都没有。”

 

“我有的时候真的很好奇，你是从几岁开始喝酒才能喝成现在这种酒鬼样，我看不下两年，你的啤酒肚就要出来了。啧啧，真是不敢想你胖起来什么样。”山治边说边拿眼看索隆的腰，“我说，你是不是有腹肌啊，给我瞧瞧吧~”山治说着便要上手，索隆见状慌忙起身躲闪，伸手去挡山治的咸猪手，不料动作太大，差点掀翻了桌子。锅里的热汤洒出来好多，放在桌子边缘的饮料和调料更是直接泼到了两人身上。

 

“喂，你没事吧，烫到没？”

 

“没事，还好穿得厚。不过你也太不小心了吧！反应那么大干嘛，不知道的还以为我要非礼你……”

 

“……”索隆难得没有和山治顶嘴，只是茫然若失地望着山治身上弄脏的地方

 

“喂，你怎么了……”山治顺着索隆的目光低头看了看自己，随即也反应过来大笑起来。

 

“……操，你穿的是我的衣服…………”说着，索隆突然伸手去扒山治的衣服，“快脱下来，我现在就拿去洗，不然洗不掉了。”

 

“哎，我说你这个人怎么回事啊，大冷天的脱我衣服这像话吗！你这是想非礼我？”山治抓着索隆的手往下按，故意说些没羞没臊的话逗他玩。索隆果然一下子涨红了脸，抓着山治衣服的手松开也不是，继续脱也不是，只能结结巴巴地还嘴，“那，那你自己脱！”

 

“就是嘛，这种事情要你情我愿才好，你这么粗鲁当然不行，松手松手~”山治越发说的没皮没脸，索隆又羞又气，此刻又被山治抓着手，只觉得脸颊发烫，怪异得不行。

 

突然：

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

山治刚想和接着打趣索隆，突然眼前一黑，一瞬间什么也看不见。跳闸了。

 

“操！”两人都从刚刚的气氛中清醒过来，异口同声地叫出了这清脆响亮的一声“操”。

 

“快快快，我去洗锅，你收拾桌子。被宿管发现就糟糕了！衣服也记得脱下来换一件！我衣柜里随便找一件就行。”

 

山治端着锅贴着墙摸黑走到卫生间，幸好刚开始吃，锅里除了底料和索隆丢进去的几块肉什么都没有，山治把锅里的东西一股脑倒进马桶，把锅放在水池里接水的同时反复冲洗马桶。索隆在屋里手忙脚乱地收拾桌子，随手找了个袋子把桌上的食材和调味品丢了进去，凭记忆找到山治桌上的纸巾，胡乱擦了几下，把桌子折叠好塞进了床底。

 

“你把这几个碗拿进去洗一下，我去拖地！”索隆摸出手机打开手电筒，找到拖把去清理刚刚洒到地上的火锅汤和饮料。山治拎着洗好的锅走出来，又拿着两个碗两个杯子钻进了卫生间。一番忙乱后总算清理好了现场。

 

“快，换衣服换衣服，马上来电了宿管就要来了。”

 

此时情况紧张又黑灯瞎火的，索隆顾不上害臊，走到卫生间一把脱掉了上衣丢进洗衣机，山治也随后跟上。黑暗中，两人的肢体微微有些触碰，原本感受到秋天寒冷空气的皮肤，在接触的瞬间，被对方的体温包裹，传来暖意。但只是一瞬，两人就隔开了距离，山治走到衣柜旁拿衣服，刚准备丢给索隆一件时，来了电。

 

山治站在原地抱着两件卫衣，看着站在卫生间门口的索隆直发呆。

 

“喂，你愣着干嘛，快给我啊，好冷。”索隆被山治看得有些不好意思，赶忙上前抢过一件衣服就往身上套。

 

“索隆。”

 

“干嘛？”

 

“你……果然有腹肌。”

 

 

 

 


End file.
